Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 38\% \times \dfrac{76}{100} \times 0.25 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{76}{100} \times 100\% = 76\%$ $ 0.25 \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ 37.5\% \times 76\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ 37.5\% \times 76\% \times 25\% = 7.124999999999999 \% $